Saint Walker
Saint Walker ' was a inhabitant of a planet that was ravaged by the Red Lantern Corps. He traveled to Mogo—who had previously appeared in a dream where he promised Walker that if he sought him out, he'd retrieve him from his "blackest night"—and became a hermit, wandering the planet in search for the "saviour". Saint Walker traveled to the mountain tops of Mogo, where he was unveiled that the saviour was himself. He was bestowed with a Blue Lantern Power Ring and battery to accommodate his position as a Blue Lantern. After he had completed his journey, Saint Walker joined the Green Lantern Corps's pursuit in repressing the Red Lantern Corps. History Early life Saint Walker was an inhabitant to an unknown planet that was destroyed by the Red Lantern Corps. Leaving Saint Walker alone and in his darkest hour. In a dream, he was enlightened by Mogo who promised that if he sought him, he would find a beacon of hope for the universe against the menacing Red Lanterns. Saint Walker travelled to Mogo seeking the beacon of hope he had been promised. Red Lantern Invasion Meeting Razer Saint Walker continued to refuge on Mogo's surface until a ship landed. The ship contained four individuals, two Green Lanterns, a Red Lantern and the ship's AI, to find the Green Lantern Power Ring of Shyir Rev. Razer went off to find the Green Lantern Ring alone, while the others went with the other castaways. As Razer walked through the jungle searching for the new lantern, Saint Walker chuckled at him, which angered Razer and as Saint Walker ran away the Red Lantern followed pursuit. Saint Walker led Razer to a vast graveyard of damaged spaceships and explained to him that the castaways weren't what they seemed to be. Razer was quickly angered by his peaceful demeanor and decided to attack him. After a short "battle", consisting of him easily dodging Razer's attacks, he immobilized Razer with a pressure point technique. He advised Razer to avoid the path of rage and destruction, before revealing a Green Lantern Power Ring. Razer believed that he was the Green Lantern that they have been searching for and asked him if it was true. Saint Walker denied that he was the new Green Lantern, remarking that he was traveling a different path. He then walked away, leaving Razer alone. Shortly after Hal found out that Mogo was a sentient being, Saint Walker watched enjoyably as how Mogo became a Green Lantern. The final fight After the Green Lanterns and Razer left the planet, Saint Walker spent most of his time looking for the savior, as instructed by Mogo. Saint Walker eventually asked Mogo, where the savior resided, which Mogo explained that he should climb to the top of the mountain. later after acquiring hope to find the savior, he discovered the Red Lanterns were on Mogo, but despite his anger towards them he decided to ignore them and continued climbing. At the top, he discovered there was nothing, questioning if there was ever hope or a savior. Despite that he kept his head up and decided to take on the Red Lanterns believing that everything will be alright. A glowing Blue Lantern Power Battery appeared in front of Saint Walker, giving him a Blue Lantern Power Ring from which he acquired the power to become the first Blue Lantern of the universe. After fulfilling his mission, Saint Walker ventured to the Maelstrom to delay the Red Lantern battleships from breaching Guardian space. Arriving in the middle of a firefight, Walker startled Green Lantern Kilowog, increasing the Green Lanterns powers tenfold. He proceed to tell Kilowog his identity and revealed that he had bought Mogo with him to assist them. Using their combined strengths, they defeated the warships, preventing them from advancing into the Maelstrom. Upon seeing Shard close in on their position, Mogo unleashed an energy beam that was repelled by the fortress's force field defense. Counterattacking, Shard launched multiple Liberators threatening to inflict harm upon Mogo. , the liberators are destroyed.]] The group—with a combined concentrated assault—had little effect on the hurdling explosives. Kilowog questioned why had Saint Walker's presence had not increased Mogo's abilities as well. With Mogo's power ring being located within his core, the presence of Saint Walker's ring would not increase his power, as he had to be in a certain proximity of a Green Lantern Power Ring. It was not long before Kilowog formulated an assault plan and launched Walker directly in-front of Mogo's energy beam outlet. As Mogo fired another beam, Saint Walker molded the energy from the blast and enhanced it's effect and sending it towards Shard. Shortly thereafter, their hoped-for plan worked as Shard fell offline along with the rest of the armada force. Impressed with the results, Kilowog commended Walker with a nudge to this shoulders. Post Red Lantern Invasion After emerging victorious in the Battle of the Maelstrom, Saint Walker met Ganthet, a former Guardians and inventor of the Blue Lantern Power Battery. During this time, they met Brother Warth and set up Odym as the home of the Blue Lantern Corps. Around this time, Razer had sought out the lanterns in hope of relieving himself of his self-guilt and anger. With his past relations with Razer, Saint Walker with Brother Warth's help, the two trained him in there formal meditation technics. Attack on Odym Razer's training was progressing rather poorly. Though he had shown a great consideration in controlling his anger, he still struggled. The mediation session ended in an abrupt intervention by an Odym worm, which chased Razer around the surface. Saint Walker was able to sooth the beast by playing a piece on his construct lute. Though the interruption showcased one of Razer's weaknesses: he was quick to judge a being by their looks, rather then their character. Upon the Interceptors arrival on Odym, Saint Walker joined Ganthet and Brother Warth in greeting their new guest. Kilowog was happy to see Saint Walker once again and introduced him to Hal Jordan and Aya. Later, Saint Walker went along with the group to witness the first awakening of the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery. The battery supercharged the Green Lanterns and unintentionally actuated the deactivated Mahunter drone aboard the Interceptor. While Saint Walker took cover with the rest of the group, Hal and Kilowog took care of the drone. consults within Saint Walker.]] Later that evening, when Saint Walker was consulted by Razer, he told the young Red Lantern that he had not come to him to ask if "robots had a soul", but rather if it was acceptable to love again after his former lover had died. Razer fiercely objected to Saint Walker using his past to converse with him. He advised him to keep hoping that one day he may be free of his despair and love once more and Razer left him to continue to play his lute in solitude. Shortly after, three Manhunter drones, all being supercharge, confronted the group regrading the central battery. They demanded that the central battery be handed over, but the group refused, which infuriated the drones and caused them to attack. Saint Walker and Brother Warth assisted the Green Lanterns, though their teamwork proved ineffective against the drones. As the battle raged on towards sunrise, the Manhunters prepared to depart with the central battery. Razer devised a plan with the Blue Lantern—Saint Walker played his lute and summoned the megadrile from earlier and swallowed the central battery. Returning the power levels to normal, the Green Lanterns were able to defeat the Manhunter drones. Upon Aya's return to the group, reported missing beforehand, she attempted to convince the final drone to rebel against it's programming and alter it's outlook towards emotional beings. The drone refused and blasted Aya—an act that enraged Razer. Saint Walker questioned Ganthet as to why Razer's ring was able to operate in their presence, Ganthet told Saint Walker that the Red Lantern's rage had grown too strong. to stay on Odym. Though he realizes him path his elsewhere.]] Afterwards, Razer decided to leave Odym with his friends. Saint Walker tried to persuade him to stay, though the Red Lantern thought his rage was justified and that his path was elsewhere. Saint Walker understood and reassured him that he would always have a place among the Blue Lanterns. He watched the Interceptor left Odym's atmosphere. Physical appearance Saint Walker has an extraterrestrial shaped head and rather large black eyes, with an eye having two eyelids with one opening and closing horizontally and the other vertically and has a slender build. He has several lines on his head, that run down from the front to the back. He is roughly as tall and skinny. Before becoming a Blue Lantern, he decorated himself an olive purple tunic with a single strap running from his thighs to his right shoulder. His tunic had contained a belt and several pouches on each side of him. His forearms and legs were wrapped in sliver armor. As a Blue Lantern, he wears a costume with torso, a part of his shoulders, and legs being blue, while arms and the armpits are black. The forearms of his costume are blue along with the neck portion. The Blue Lantern Corps symbol is located on his chest. Personality and traits Saint Walker is a peaceful person, always choosing to resolve situations without fighting. As seen in his brief fight with Razer, Saint Walker is extremely capable of keeping his emotions in check and can outsmart others easily. Saint Walker can be very sophisticated in his mannerisms, attitude and in his short speeches and metaphors he uses while talking to others. However just because he is sophisticated, doesn't mean he doesn't have a sense of humor. Demonstrated by the jokes he played on Razer when the two first met, it is abundantly clear that Saint Walker enjoys having fun. Saint Walker only prefers to be serious when an actual threat is lurking. Saint Walker's only downside is his rather smart mouth while talking to others, especially when trying to to make his first impression. Saint Walker is very passive and a true believer, who doesn't easily give up even believing for a second that there was no hope of there being a savior. After gaining another member in the Blue Lantern Corps and accepting Razer, he showed his leadership skills as he commanded the two to meditate with him. He continued to be the voice of reasoning for Razer, as he became angrier. Saint Walker had to calm him down as he yelled at a fly, demonstrating even more so that he truly is a natural born leader. Powers and Abilities Basic Abilities Without his ring, Saint Walker has several unique abilities such as: *'Skilled Fighter: Saint Walker practices an exotic form of extraterrestrial martial arts in the likely situation where he is without his Blue Lantern Power Ring. Being a passive being, he would focus more on disarming an opponent than harming them.Volpe, Giancarlo (2012-10-17). Saint Walker the first Blue Lantern I did these Retrieved 12-24-2012. **'Superhuman Agility': Saint Walker is very agile, exhibited when he was easily able to leap high jumps on trees. **'Superhuman Stamina': He also has a lot of stamina and endurance as shown when he climbed to the highest mountain of Mogo. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Saint Walker also demonstrated to have great reflexes. This combined with his agility allowed him to outmaneuver Razer's savage attacks. 'Blue Lantern Power Ring' As a Blue Lantern, when he has his ring he has the standard Blue Lantern Powers: *'Blue Energy Manipulation: '''With his ring, he can manipulate the blue energy for several purposes: **'Blue Energy Blasts': The ring can be used to fire blasts of blue energy. **'Energy Strikes': In his battle against the Red Lantern's float, he was able to take down one ship with one single touch, empowered with his blue energy. **'Force-Field': The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. **'Energy Constructs': Unlike the comic counterpart, Saint Walker (and all the others blue lanterns in the series) is capable of creating Blue Energy constructs without the presence of a Green Lantern. **'Green Energy Empowerment: One of the main powers of the Blue Energy is the ability to boost the power of any nearby Green Power Ring, enhancing its power beyond its normal levels. **'''Hope Empowerment: The Blue Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Hope, can be manipulated by the ring user. Being in direct range of the emotional aura of a Blue Lantern allows them to charge an outer power reserve; by the sheer hope of the Lantern, its power will remain constant. **'Rage Removal': The Blue Energy is created to eliminate the red energy that feeds a Red Lantern and his or her ring. **'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. **'Universal Translator': This is one of the standard Power Ring powers. Other *'Pressure Points Knowledge': Saint Walker has shown to have knowledge of pressure points, able to paralyze someone's body with his fingers by setting pressure on the target's neck. * Harp Player: He is also proficient in playing the harp, demonstrated when he played it during his intermission time in between battles with the Manhunters. He can also use it to calm down or summon a worm creature. Equipment Being a hermit on a vastly uninhabitant planet, Saint Walker carried very few objects. Upon transformation into a Blue Lantern, Saint received a Blue Lantern Power Ring along with a Blue Lantern Power Battery. Appearances Background information Maquettes DC Direct released a limited edition maquette, for Saint Walker to accompany the official release of Green Lantern: The Animated Series in spring 2012. The statue measures approximately stands at 10.5” high x 6.5” wide x 5” deep.GREEN LANTERN: THE ANIMATED SERIES: SAINT WALKER STATUE". DCComics.com. Retrieved 2012-11-17. It was sculpted by Paul Harding and was put on sale for $124.95 on DC Comics.com. Green Lantern comics In the comics, Bro'Deee "Saint" Walker, like in the animated series, was the first Blue Lantern. He first appeared in the Rage of the Red Lanterns, where he helped Hal Jordan rescue Sinestro from the Red Lantern Corps, for the coming Blackest Night. References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Blue Lantern Corps members Category:Individuals